


Vais ouvir o meu silêncio gritar

by vogue91port (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Development, Drabble Collection, Gen, Introspection
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port
Summary: Regulus só era uma criança, mas sentia já sobre a cabeça uma sentencia, palavras nunca ditas que indicavam-lhe o único caminho a seguir.





	Vais ouvir o meu silêncio gritar

Estou a começar a estudar português, espero que seja pelo menos compreensível. Tenham piedade, por favor :')

**Vais ouvir o meu silêncio gritar**

**_1- A escolha_ **

_Recorda, não está concedido para nos saber o que significa 'bem'._

O tom do seu irmão tinha-o entristecido, por alguma razão que não conseguia perceber.

 _Bem_.

Aquela palavra, tão aparentemente simples, continuava a tormenta-lo. Não tinha tido a coragem de perguntar o significado a nenhum exceto Sirius, e depois daquela resposta enigmática tinha trancado num silêncio impenetrável.

Regulus só era uma criança, mas sentia já sobre a cabeça uma sentencia, palavras nunca ditas que indicavam-lhe o único caminho a seguir.

Era uma criança, desprovido já da faculdade de escolher, só porque ignorava o sentido duma palavra.

E o silêncio começava a fazer-se opressivo.

**_2 – O caminho_ **

Estava invejoso.

Não invejava os gritos dirigidos ao seu irmão, nem os olhares cheios de desprezo que dirigiam-lhe os seus pais.

Na verdade, podia sentir-se feliz de continuar a ser o reverenciado, quase exaltado, guardiã das esperanças da família.

No entanto, Sirius tinha feito uma escolha, e ele não ia poder fazê-lo.

O caminho tinha chegado a uma bifurcação, e dado que o ramal que levava ao bem estava enveredada já, Regulus estava consciente do feito que pele só ficava o mal.

Teria gostado de culpar ao seu irmão, gritar-lhe que tinha-o condenado, mas tinha medo do estado de pária onde teria-se encontrado depois, junto a ele.

E ficou em silêncio.

**_3 – O desdém_ **

Quase parecia brilhar.

Ria, andava por aí com os seus patéticos amigos, indiferente a tudo.

Sirius era a luz mais pura, e Regulus continuava a olha-lo com olhos entre-cerrados, como se não pudesse suportar a vista.

Era tudo o que tinham-lhe ensinado a desprezar, e com o tempo tinha aprendido a odiar o seu irmão, um ódio que tinha-se arraigado nele, sem deixar espaço por outras sensações.

Encontrava-o pelos corredores de Hogwarts e olhava-o brevemente, como prestes a descarregar as suas emoções reprimidas mal.

Mas sempre ficava em silêncio.

**_4 – O vazio_ **

A escuridão estava _em todo o lado_.

Quase parecia devora-lo, envolve-lo nas suas espirais impiedosas, a pedi-lhe uma alma que ele temia de não possuir. Já não, desde muito tempo.

Tinha seguido aquele caminho amaldiçoado, tinha chegado aos topos da escuridão, e agora estava em queda livre.

Já não falava, limitava-se a executar ordens mais e mais loucos e a esconder-se trás dum silêncio ensurdecedor.

E pensava em Sirius, em os seus olhares de desprezo pelo que o seu irmão tinha voltado, na sua cara, certamente mais velha que la sua, mas seguro menos áspera.

Enquanto ele ficava nesse tácito negro de morte, a lamber feridas invisíveis.

**_5 – A redenção_ **

O bem e o mal. A luz e a escuridão.

Tinha conhecido bem o dor, tinha conhecido as traidoras profundidades da escuridão, e agora estava a afogar-se nessa.

Pensou na sua vingança, pensou que a morte ia ter um valor, ia limpar ações que admitia com dificuldade de ter realizado.

E, por fim, pensou no seu irmão, que estava em algum lugar, sem saber. A sua punição pelos seus pecados, Regulus sabia-o, era morrer assim. Longe, sozinho, ignorado.

Morria, com o pensamento que talvez Sirius e ele não eram tão diferentes, mas que nunca iam sabe-lo.

E a acolhe-lo, nas portas do inferno, ia estar só o mesmo, imenso silêncio.


End file.
